


Lesson Learnt

by egotisticalee



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dom!Dark, M/M, Smut, a little bit of roughness but not much really, i havent written ego smut in Ages, its 5am, shocker I know, sub!Bim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egotisticalee/pseuds/egotisticalee
Summary: Bim's been running his mouth in meetings. Dark decides to teach him a lesson.





	Lesson Learnt

**Author's Note:**

> i literally wrote this whole thing in one sitting, stayed up All Damn Night so even though i proofread there may still be mistakes.   
> i was listening to some nsp while writing this so strawberries is a reference to strawberries and cream  
> mmkay imma go pass out

As their meeting is finally dismissed, Bim stands up with the others, hoping to make a quick getaway. Meetings can quickly get out of hand, but Bim knows he's gone way out of line, and Dark is pissed. Dark is also between him and the door.

He holds back a flinch as he feels a hand wrap around his arm, stopping him in his tracks. Dark isn't particularly one for violence, but getting chewed out by him is never pleasant.

"Bim, could you stay behind for a minute?" Dark's tone is far from a question, and Bim nods quickly. Dark keeps a tight hold on his arm, and once everyone else has left, some throwing Bim a look of pity on their way out, Dark stands up. He lets go of Bim's arm, only to back him up against the wall and box him in with his hands either side of Bim's head.

"I understand getting heated, but do not act like that again. Is that clear?" he growls. It sends a shiver down Bim's spine, but it's not completely out of fear. Dark is so close, those jet black eyes piercing into his own, raking over his soul, and he can't look away. He's sure Dark can hear his heart start to race.

"Crystal clear," he mutters quickly. Dark hums and lifts one hand.

"You just need to work on that filter between here," he says, tapping one finger against Bim's head, "and here." His finger comes to rest on Bim's lips, and Bim can't help the blush that rushes to his cheeks, especially as Dark's gaze rests there too. Dark seems to notice, and the corners of his lips curl up into a smirk that only serves to darken his blush. He moves his hand to cup Bim's jaw as his thumb traces over Bim's lips. His gaze meets Bim's again, a silent question in them, one that Bim quickly answers with a small nod.

"You've got a pretty mouth, Bim. It's a shame about the stuff that comes out of it sometimes. But I think I can change that." Bim's whole body shivers this time, and his heart speeds up even further as Dark leans close enough to whisper into his ear.

"If you want to do this, give me a safeword." At the realisation that, holy fuck, Dark actually wants this, wants _him_ , Bim's mind goes blank. Not wanting his lapse in coherency to be mistaken for hesitation, he blurts out the first word that pops into his head.

"S-Strawberry." Dark huffs out a soft laugh, and Bim can feel his breath over his neck, making him bite his lip. Dark leans back and starts to work on Bim's tie. He takes his sweet time, pulling the tie slowly from around Bim's neck and turning it over in his hands.

"So many uses for such a simple piece of fabric," he murmurs, looking Bim up and down before letting the tie slip out of his hands and onto the floor. He goes to Bim's shirt next, undoing the first few buttons one by one, and Bim feels like he's about to die with anticipation. He pushes the shirt apart, exposing Bim's neck and collarbones, and Bim could swear he sees a glint of red in Dark's eyes.

He doesn't have time to check, though, because then Dark is tilting his jaw up and kissing the spot just underneath it. Bim's breath catches in his throat as Dark continues to trail kisses down his neck, and he reaches forward to cling onto Dark's shoulders. His grip tightens as the kisses become marks that Dark seems intent on decorating him with. He's going to have to use stage makeup to cover those up - but as Dark finds the spot that has him melting, he can't bring himself to care.

Dark makes quick work of the rest of his shirt buttons, shoving it over his shoulders along with his blazer with none of the caution from before. Bim helps him shrug it off before reaching towards Dark's blazer, only to have his wrists caught and pushed back against the wall.

"Patience, Bim. You clearly didn't have any in that meeting, so you will learn some now," Dark says, his voice a low rumble right next to Bim's ear. Bim finds himself nodding quickly, and as Dark gets back to work on the mark he was making, he lets his arms wrap around Dark's shoulders instead.

It's a good thing he does, since Dark's hands are suddenly gripping his thighs and lifting him up. As Bim quickly wraps his legs around Dark's waist, the entity pulls away from the wall and turns around. He kicks a chair out of the way and sets Bim down on the table. He boxes him in again, this time with Bim's back flush against the polished wood and Dark leaning over him, that smirk back on his face. His fingers trace the marks adorning Bim's skin before trailing back up to take hold of his chin. Dark leans down until their lips meet, and Bim easily melts into the kiss. One of his hands wanders into Dark's hair, tugging ever so slightly and getting a growl in return.

He lets out a quiet whine when Dark pulls back and straightens up and out of his reach, but he can't deny the image of Dark towering over him, only his hair out of place when Bim knows he must look like a wreck, sends a spike of arousal running through his nerves. Dark simply grins at him as his hands set to work on Bim's belt. He crouches down to take Bim's shoes off as well before pulling his suit pants and underwear off in one fell swoop. As he stands up again, he makes a bottle of lube appear in his hand and pointedly places it on the table next to Bim.

He leans over him again, but this time he wraps an arm underneath him and pulls him up to stand. Before Bim can get his bearings, Dark turns him around and pushes him down onto the table again, face down. He moves closer, purposefully bumping his hips against Bim's and knocking him into the table. Bim can't help but let out a moan as he scrabbles for grip, only to hear the click of a tongue from behind him.

"Try not to scratch the table. It's quite a nice one and I don't want to have to replace it," Dark says with amusement. Bim tries to formulate a reply, but all that comes out is another moan as Dark pushes a finger inside him. He bites his lip harshly as he rocks back into Dark's hand, trying to stifle his sounds. It's no use as Dark starts to move his hand, the other one idly scratching faint lines onto Bim's back.

He groans headily as Dark adds another finger and his back arches into the touch. A litany of curses spills from his mouth as Dark starts to scissor him open, and the entity's name joins them as he quickens his pace. Bim doesn't look back to check, but he's certain Dark is grinning as he hears it.

All too soon, Dark takes his hand back, leaving Bim panting and empty. He hears the clinking of a belt being undone, and after a few moments of rustling and the sound of the lube being opened once more, Bim has to slap his hand over his mouth to muffle his cry as Dark pushes into him. He goes slowly until he's completely bottomed out, but his hand quickly moves to tear Bim's away from his face. He doesn't even notice that Dark is leaning over him until he murmurs right into his ear.

"Don't you hide your noises from me, Trimmer. I want to hear everything, loud and clear." Bim nods quickly, already starting to beg for something, anything. Dark takes a handful of his hair and pulls it up, not quite harshly, so he's looking forward.

"Let it all out, Bim. Don't hold back," he adds before starting to pound into him at a pace that leaves Bim breathless for a full minute. When he finally gets his breath back, he screams out his pleasure, desperately clinging to the arm beside his head that's propping Dark up. Dark's other hand has let go of his hair and has his hip in a death grip, holding him in place.

"Next time we have a meeting," Dark says roughly, sounding a little breathless himself, "You're going to remember this. You're going to remember me pushing you down against this table and fucking you until you can't walk. And maybe, that'll make sure you think twice before you speak."

Bim can't even start to form a coherent reply, so he simply moans out Dark's name. That seems to be enough for Dark, as he speeds up the pace, punching the air out of Bim's lungs with each thrust. He barely stutters out a warning before he's coming, and Dark soon follows suit, both of them riding the aftershocks until Dark carefully pulls out.

He lays his head next to Bim's to face him, and Bim has to blink several times to bring Dark into focus. A cool hand brushes some hair from his forehead before moving down to cup his cheek gently.

"You did wonderfully, Bim. So perfect for me," Dark murmurs softly, a stark contrast to the growls and demands. Bim simply whines in reply. His limbs feel like jelly and he can only hope Dark will help him back to his room. Instead, the entity leans down and presses a soft kiss to his cheek.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." He's not quite sure how it happens, but somehow Dark manhandles him into his arms, and a blanket is draped over him to shield him from the sudden cold of the room. Dark stays in the meeting room for a minute or so more, presumably using his powers to sort out the mess they made, before disappearing into his room with Bim held close.


End file.
